Paradise
by C.Reverie
Summary: "What am I getting myself into this time…?" Even she can't seem to understand why she complied with this stranger's wishes, let alone why she trusted him. Kagome allows herself to be taken to an unfamiliar place by this man, each and every step she took being encouraged by the base feeling inside her. She didn't feel like she was merely testing a game...


_**Summary: "What am I getting myself into this time…?" Even she can't seem to understand why she complied with this stranger's wishes, let alone why she trusted him. Kagome allows herself to be taken to an unfamiliar place by this man, each and every step she took being encouraged by the base feeling inside her. She didn't feel like she was merely testing a game...**_

_Pairing: Saeran(Ray/Unknown) x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

!Notice!

Spoilers for Another Story _**will**_ be featured in this.  
At that, warnings for mentions of abuse.  
More information will be listed at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The news she heard definitely pulled her mood down. She frowned and glanced at her free hand resting on the surface of the table, and she quietly drummed her fingers against it. "No, no, it's fine," Kagome managed to say as she attempted to keep her voice light and cheery as usual. She chewed on her lip as she bit back the sigh she felt building up. "I understand- I mean, you must be busy."

He could see through her chipper tone to know well enough that she was upset by the way things had gone since the abrupt change in scenery. "_This wasn't what I intended to happen,"_ Sesshoumaru stated in his usual cold drawl. Despite his cold voice, his words sounded genuine. "_I know the change of location might make you feel isolated, and I would have come if things hadn't come up."_

Kagome shook her head and managed a soft laugh. "I'm telling you it's fine. I'm not mad or anything," she said with a thoughtful hum. "I knew how I'd be affected in moving out here before deciding to do it," she said, "just… don't worry about it. Don't worry about me."

"_I may not be there to greet you while you're still settling in, but I'll have the time to do so soon,"_ he stated. "_Use this time to instead familiarize yourself better with the surroundings. Do some sightseeing. As of right now, I have no business that demands your attention, so you have a free schedule as far as it concerns me."_

Kagome smiled and nodded to herself. "That sounds fun!"

"_And I've already put aside time within the next month to come to visit you, so until then… Well, we'll see."_

"Okay!" Kagome said, perking up some at the news. "Well, when you can get a date settled on, let me know. I'll mark it on my calendar."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her enthusiastic nature. "_Of course. Once a date can be selected you will be the first I inform, so do not worry."_

Kagome was about to say something in response when she felt the vibration of her phone. Puzzled, she pulled her phone away from her ear to glance at the screen. That puzzled expression deepened when she could see no message alert present.

'_Huh?'_ Kagome remained quiet as she pondered over the strange occurrence, being overtly careful to no release any sound Sesshoumaru might be able to pick up on with his excellent hearing. She was about to push it to the back of her mind, and she replaced her phone back at her hear, only for it to vibrate again seconds later.

"Um, I'm gonna go, Sesshou," she told him once he fell silent. Sesshoumaru gave a confused hum at her statement.

"_Has something come up?"_

"No," she dismissed his question with a tone so sure that even he was unable to question it. "Just need to check on something. I'll call you back when I get the chance."

"_Very well. Take care, Sister."_

They each hung up and, once she had, Kagome pulled her phone back and glared at the screen. As she looked it over it vibrated a third time, and she was finally able to locate the cause for it. However… finding the cause did not give her a feeling of satisfaction. Instead, it brought forward confusion, and, underneath that, a different feeling she wasn't prepared to feel at that moment.

So much so that she hesitated before tapping the icon present on her phone screen.

It opened to reveal a screen she was unfamiliar with, but it was surely a chat app of sorts. Someone other than her was there, and they had already sent a few messages.

By the looks of it, they were searching to see if anyone else was active.

Was that person supposed to be her? She shook her head. Nevermind that…. Where did this even come from? She surveyed her screen, but she wasn't able to recall ever installing something like this on her phone. When she looked at the header of the chatroom, she could see her name listed there, as well.

Had she installed it by an accidental click while browsing through the app store? Or had someone else put this on her phone without her realizing it? She bit her lip and glanced back at the messages.

Whoever or whatever it was seemed to be seeking someone to respond to their messages. Kagome debated for a short while whether or not to just exit the app and try to delete it or to entertain the option of this being an interesting encounter. A few seconds later, she crossed her legs and let her attention focus wholly on her phone as she typed out a response for the other chatter, at last.

**Kagome**: … hello?

**Unknown**: Oh..! Finally, you responded!

Kagome blinked in confusion and let her hand hover over her phone as she debated on typing a response. A complicated look appeared on her face as she furrowed her brows.

**Kagome**: Excuse me, but who are you?  
You seem to know me, but I don't know you...

She sent it and decided then to wait for the response from this... person? Or could it possibly be a bot of some sort? No matter who or what this was, she couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling she got at having all of this suddenly pop up.

**Unknown**: Oh.. I startled you, didn't I?  
I must have… I'm sorry.

As if being able to read her mind he addressed her uneasiness. She felt her jaw clench as she read the message.

**Unknown**: You don't have to be worried any!  
I'm an ordinary person.

Kagome frowned, but she decided then to humor the entire situation. Might as well see if this was a bot. If it was, she wondered what responses she could get out of it. Maybe something entertaining? And… if it was a real person, well… she'd see when it got to that point.

**Kagome**: You phrasing it like that sounds strange...  
Any anyway… which definition of ordinary are you using?  
There's no such thing as an ordinary person.

**Unknown**: haha, you're funny.

You say that but… I shouldn't introduce myself by saying I'm extraordinary, should I? That'd sound weird. ^^;  
Don't you think it's good to be humble? To be modest? ^^

Kagome blinked as she read his response. Her speculation of this being a simple bot was dwindling down, and she found herself swarming with even more confusion. Was she actually talking to a stranger on this unfamiliar app?

**Unknown**: Anyway...  
I'm so excited!  
You're the first person to come in, Kagome!  
I'll be honest... I was a little bit worried as I made this app… I was worried that no one would even come in.

More confusion mounted inside her.

Was this person saying that they were the creator of this app? Then… would they know how it got on her phone? She shook her head at the thought. Once more the idea that she must have downloaded it by accident along with her other apps still remained logical in her brain. An accidental tap while not looking could account for how it had happened.

More importantly… what did they want from her?

**Kagome**: ...  
Did you need anything from me?  
Something I can do?

She asked that, opting to be straightforward opposed to beating around the bush. Her time spent with Sesshoumaru had made her drop her mostly shy phase quickly.

**Unknown**: Actually yes, there is!  
Thank you for asking!  
There is a favor I would like to ask of you…  
I know it might be too much to ask from a stranger, but…  
There is something that I'd appreciate your help with. You're the only one I can ask.

She was equal parts curious and hesitant as she answered the messages.

**Kagome**: What is it?

**Unknown**: Oh, well… this app isn't just a messenger app.  
You see, it's actually a messenger game app.  
I would really appreciate it if you would test it out for me.  
The concept of the game is to chat with attractive guys!

Game testing? She wasn't sure if she would be able to help out if that was the case. She wasn't much of a gamer. When she did play games it was usually things like solitaire- or an occasional game of chess with Sesshoumaru when they could get together.

**Kagome**: Why don't you just test it yourself?  
If not that, why not have friends do it for you?

**Unknown**: Well… help from someone else will be beneficial.  
You can give me good feedback on how it is, or what could be improved!  
A stranger can be honest, and they give truthful feedback.

… Makes sense, she decided then.

**Kagome**: Still… I'm not much of a gamer.

I don't know if I'm the best person to ask.

**Unknown**: That's fine, as well!  
This game isn't a complicated one.  
You chat with attractive guys for the gameplay, and depending on what you say to them, they'll have different reactions.  
Even if you don't play games a lot, it'd be very simple to learn how to play.

**Kagome**: And this will be free?

Her list of concerns was dying down, and she asked the next one after having her first one answered logically.

**Unknown**: It'll be a win-win for us both.  
You get to have fun playing a game, and I get to accomplish my goal with the help of a tester. ^^  
I think it'd be a little suspicious if a stranger paid you to do something like this, don't you agree?

Kagome let herself think over it for a few seconds more before typing another response.

**Kagome**: It… wouldn't hurt to hear more about it.  
Could you tell me a bit more?

**Unknown**: of course.  
The chatting isn't everything.  
There are hidden stories and secrets for you to uncover.  
The only thing you need to do is play the game and test it for me. Let me know your opinion on it.

As she was thinking it over, a picture was suddenly sent into the messenger. Kagome blinked and tapped on it.

A group of people was now on her phone's screen.

One with silvery-white hair and red eyes. Another with dark hair who was dressed in a suit. A redhead with glasses, and a blonde with hairpins in his hair. Though further in the back, Kagome could also make out the figure of a female brunette wearing glasses.

**Unknown**: These are the characters available in the game.

Five in total.  
Though they look real, they're actually created with AI!  
So, what do you think? Doesn't it sound like fun?

**Kagome**: So, I just need to pick one of those five to pursue in-game?

Those kinds of games were really gaining a lot of popularity, weren't they? Nearly all her girlfriends back home had a fixation with some guy in a dating sim.

**Unknown**: Yes, but be careful not to get too attached.  
Remember they aren't real.

She blinked at his words. An off feeling invaded her chest at reading over those words, but she didn't understand why. If they were for a game then, of course, they wouldn't be real. She didn't understand why he said that.

**Unknown**: Have you made a decision, Kagome?

**Kagome**: I'll give it a shot.

She decided to go ahead and give it a chance. It might even be fun, anyway. Out of everything she had done in her life this would be the least dangerous.

**Unknown**: Could it be that you found an interest with someone in the poster?  
If so, you are truly fascinating.  
I put in a lot of time studying so I could make this messenger, so I hope that you enjoy your time while playing it. ^^  
I think it'll be better if we were to discuss more of the detail over the phone.  
Let's talk on the phone.  
Don't freak out when you see an unknown number calling you!

Every possible idea that this could be a bot was shot down at that moment. Her heart thumped at the suggestion to talk on the phone with this person, and she was suddenly recalling that this was a stranger she had been chatting with. Albeit nice, this was still a stranger to her.

Despite his departing message to her, Kagome still jumped a bit at feeling her phone suddenly vibrating in her palm. She glanced at the screen before counting to three and answering the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello! It's me. We were chatting just a few seconds ago."_

"How did you get my number?" Kagome asked the question as it presented itself in her mind, and she heard him offer a calm laugh in return.

"_Oh, it's connected to your profile in the app. Don't worry. It won't be used for anything."_

Kagome nodded to herself at his explanation, and she felt more at peace knowing it was a logical one. That meant she could place a bit more trust in this person.

"_So, as I mentioned, I called to explain a bit more about the game to you. I figured you might be more at ease after hearing m voice, opposed to having just messages exchanged."_ He paused and let out a slow hum. "_Actually, there is a tutorial in the game that is supposed to explain everything, but I am afraid it is still being modified. Do you remember that picture I sent? Of the characters?"_

She thought back and nodded, despite the action going unseen by him. "I do remember. There was five total, right?"

"_Yes. I'm glad you remembered. Those characters will be your chatting partners. The five are part of an organization called R.F.A."_

"R.F.A.?" She was just about to ask what it stood for before he spoke again.

"_R.F.A. is a closed organization with the purpose of holding parties for fundraising. In the game, you'll be in charge of organizing a party with the R.F.A. You take the role of the party coordinator, and you decide on the guests that come to the party."_

"Will the game's outcome differ based on how many guests are invited?"

"_Yes, it will, but it'll spoil all the fun if I tell you too much about that too early Where is the fun if you already know the outcome? Haha. It'll be more fun to find out by playing the game firsthand."_

"There is more to this game other than just inviting guests and planning a party, right?"

"_Oh, of course! It'd be boring if that was all there was to it, would it not? There are a lot of secrets to discover in the game, too. Those secrets will be found out by chatting with the characters and talking to them on the phone. But… I believe it'd be much easier to understand by playing, opposed to listening to me tell you about it."_

Kagome let out a hum as she thought it over. "So is it kinda like the e-boyfriend trend?"

He laughed at her blunt question."_There's really an expression like that? Well, I guess the trend of having a boyfriend on your phone has been gaining a lot of popularity over the world recently. Oh- and if you didn't notice, there is also a female character available."_

"I think the female character is a nice touch," Kagome admitted. Most of the time these games were full of males only. Having a female option would be pretty nice, too.

"_I'm glad you think so!"_ his voice was lighter at hearing her words. There was a brief pause before he spoke again, this time his voice returning to a more serious tone. "_But there is one thing you need to know."_

"What is it?"

"_The game hasn't been released yet, and, as such, it can't be revealed to the public in its current state. In order to perform the test, I would need you to come over here for the time being."_

"Can't you just send me the file?"

An alarm went off in her head at hearing that statement from him, but she kept her concern from her voice.

"_Sorry, but no can do. It is protected by a special security system, anyway. Even if I were to send you the file to download, it would be uninstallable. I will have to directly install it on your phone for you." _He paused as if letting her absorb this information. "_I'd appreciate it if you could understand all of this. Also, it would be nice to be able to meet you before you start your gameplay. Would you mind sending me an address so you may get picked up?"_

A part of her strongly wanted to deny the entire thing at learning more, but… something was keeping her from straight-up doing so. Her days spent in the past had left her with an overwhelmingly strong instinct, and she was puzzled as to why her instinct was telling her to agree to this person's wishes. There was something about his voice that left her at ease, but she wasn't sure why it had that effect on her.

By no means was she a weak little girl, and she was more than capable of defending herself if this situation went sour, so she was not concerned over that. Not only had she learned hand to hand combat from Sango, but she had also learned a lot from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru… at the thought of the silver-haired demon, another concern mounted in her. He would nag her if she made a rash decision without talking to him first, but…

Kagome shook her head and pressed her phone back up to her ear. The stranger was still on the other end of the line, waiting patiently to hear her decision.

"... It doesn't have to be my home address, does it?"

"_Of course not," _ he told her. "_Could you send an address to pick you up at through text?"_

"... Okay." Kagome decided to comply, choosing to obey her instinct, and she sent the address of the cafe she still sat at.

"_Oh, I wasn't expecting you to agree so easily. You trust me, don't you? Thank you. I'll send a car to come pick you up and bring you here, so please be there when it arrives."_ He paused again, but he seemed to have something to say. Kagome stilled herself as she waited for what he would say to her next. "_I should tell you this now so you do not freak out later, but the location I am at is confidential. It cannot be revealed. You will not be allowed to see the road to the location, but please don't get scared by that… Place a little trust in me. It'll be okay, I promise."_

Was she concerned about not being able to see the road to the location? A normal person would be, but she did not feel that worry. She had different ways to see, as opposed to just her eyes. Although… the idea of not being able to see was a little off-putting, but she was able to recall she had her senses to rely on.

"I understand," she told him after collecting the words she wished to say from her tongue.

"_Oh, thank you so much," _he said. "_I should hang up now. I need to get ready."_

"Get ready?"

"_Yes. I must get ready to greet you. My heart is fluttering knowing I'll get to see you so soon… Everything… everything will be complete once you arrive."_

When he hung up Kagome pulled her phone away from her ear and glanced at the screen, even as her phone locked and she was greeted with her own face in the reflection of the screen.

Her thoughts went to Sesshoumaru, and she attempted to call him to tell him of her choices. Her single attempt to be responsible was ruined when he was unable to take her call, and she was greeted by his voicemail.

"He must be busy again," she muttered to herself as she hung up her phone. Kagome glanced around the cafe a few times before standing from her seat and heading outside. She had no idea when the car would show up for her, but waiting outside would be the best idea.

She located an empty spot and placed herself there was she waited.

Kagome had lost track of how long it had been since she came to stand in her current spot when a dark car pulled up not far from where she stood. She lifted her attention from the concrete under her feet, and she glanced up just in time to spot the driver getting out of the car and approaching her. Instinctively she traced his aura, but she was unable to detect anything malicious about him, and, so, she let the tenseness slip away from her for the time being.

"Are you Kagome?" he asked her, and she nodded at hearing him call her by her name. His hand dipped into his pocket, and he pulled something from it to hand to her. Kagome took it and gave it a curious look before recognizing it to be a mask that went over one's eyes. "The location you will be taken to is confidential. Could you please put on that sleep mask?"

She had been informed of that, but she still needed to ask for herself. Otherwise, it'd remain in her mind and nag her nonstop.

"Is there any possibility that I don't have to wear it? Could I just put it on as we get closer to the destination?"

"I'm afraid not. Please understand," he told her, "even the road there is confidential."

"I see…" Kagome nodded at hearing his response. He assisted her in getting into the car, and, upon sitting down, she placed the mask over her eyes as requested of her. She was able to remain calm as the door shut, and even as the car began to move with her inside it.

Her senses would alert her right away to anything dangerous.

So, for now she would follow her instinct, even if it did not seem to make sense.

On the ride there she found herself thinking on what Sesshoumaru would say once she told him of her decisions. Kagome bit back the temptation to sigh at that thought alone. Chances were that he would not be a happy camper at learning, but, at the same time, he was never one to argue with her when it came to her instinct. He was similar to her, and he was a creature that followed his instinct as well.

Kagome sat with her hands clasped together in her lap for the duration of the ride. There wasn't much else that she could do in that situation. She battled the urge to remove the mask. When the car stopped completely Kagome sat up a bit.

"We have arrived, but please do not get out yet," the driver told her, and she nodded before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, but you must keep the mask on for a little while longer," he told her before she could even ask to remove it.

She bit her lip at hearing those words, but she steadily allowed herself to familiarize herself with the aura of the location she was in. She found there to be a lot of different people here, which did soothe her a bit. At least it wasn't some isolated place when no one else there...

It was silent for a few moments before the driver spoke again. She had been so focused with feeling for the auras around her that she jerked a bit at hearing the voice.

"... Mr. Ray has arrived now."

She did not have much time to prepare before the door closest to her was opened, and she turned her head in that direction out of reflex. A gust of wind weaved through her long hair and blew it back, but she did not reach to fix it. She remained still, and she assumed the person who had opened the door was this Ray person.

"Welcome to this wonderful place," he told her, "I've been waiting."

Kagome was able to place that voice, and she was relieved to hear it again after the silent ride. The person she had talked to over the phone had come to greet her. That was another thing that calmed her a bit.

"I'm sure it wasn't an easy decision for you to agree to come here, but I am thankful that you trusted me."

"You are Unknown, correct?" Kagome asked at hearing him fall silent.

"You were able to remember my voice? I'm glad," he told her. "Yes. I am Unknown from the chatroom and phone call. Don't you think Unknown was a funny name? It was the default name since I didn't set one for myself. Nothing special. My name is Ray," he told her. "Thanks for coming all this way, Kagome."

"It is a bit of a relief that you yourself came to greet me," she told him, despite still being unable to see his face. She was able to familiarize herself with his aura. There was something else to it, but it wasn't malicious intent to her. Any worry she could have felt was extinguished then.

"I was excited to greet you. I would like to show you around. I was busy prepping things while waiting for you to arrive. Please don't remove your mask yet. I need you to keep it on until you reach your room."

Kagome felt a frown appear on her face.

"Why can't I remove the mask?" She was unable to stop the words from falling from her lips.

"There are a lot of secret projects occurring here. If you happen to learn something you shouldn't then it might end up endangering you. I don't want that to happen. Please understand."

An uncertain expression appeared on her face.

"Don't be alarmed," he said then as if to dismiss his prior words. "Everything will be fine if you do as I say. You must be frightened because you can't see, right? Just focus on my voice, and I will do my best to comfort you, okay? I'll hold your hand as you get out of the car."

Once again her instinct pulled her to cooperate with this person. She swallowed her uncertainty and lifted her hand so he could take it. A foreign texture caressed her fingers before curling around her hand in a secure grip. It took her a moment to place that he was wearing some sort of gloves.

"Thank you," she said as he helped her out of the car. She was appreciative of it. It was much better than slipping and losing her footing due to her sight being temporarily gone. She could sense auras, but that definitely didn't apply to rocks and whatever else might lurk on the ground.

"You're thanking me?" She could hear a smile in his words. "No, I should thank you," he said. "You're listening to me and following what I tell you." It was quiet as he the door to the car was closed once more. He began to guide her steps with his own. "How about we go? I'll escort you to your room." They began to walk beside one another. When Kagome tried to tug her hand away, he gripped it tighter and pulled her closer. "Make sure you keep hold of my hand, okay? I'd be sad if you were to fall and hurt yourself…"

For the first few minutes of them walking it was quiet. The only noise was the sound of their feet tapping against the ground. She was reflexively searching for anything strange with her senses, but, for the most part, she could not find anything alarming enough to set her on edge.

"You have no idea how relieved I was when you agreed to help," Ray spoke without warning, and she perked up a bit to listen to what he would say. "What a relief… you'll be a big help, Kagome. You're just what I needed… what we needed…"

Her curiosity mounted and she found herself asking a question present on her tongue. "What would you have done if I turned down the idea?" she asked him.

"... well… I don't want to think about it," he said. "Things could have needed to be delayed… or things could have turned disastrous. Nobody can truly know for sure.."

There was the creaking of an opening door. The same door closed moments after they took a few steps, and his grip on her fell completely.

"We've arrived at your room," Ray told her. "Come here, I'll remove that mask for you at last."

She felt a gentle touch on the side of her face as the mask she had been made to wear was pushed up and off of where it covered her eyes. Bright light hit her eyes, and she blinked a few times so she could adjust to the sudden difference.

Her eyes widened as she looked around the room she had been brought to.

The pink color reminded her of her childhood room, but the elegance of the room made her think back to the taste being exposed to Sesshoumaru had given her. It sorta made her think of a princess's room the longer she stood there.

Once she had gotten used to being without the mask Kagome let her eyes land on the figure standing with her in the room. Her blue eyes met a pale shade close to mint green, and she froze for a moment she finally looked the figure known as "Ray" over. Paired with his mint eyes he also had predominantly white hair. On the tips of a few areas there were faint hints of pink.

What he wore was as unique as the rest of him.

A magenta suit jacket and a brown vest underneath. There was a blue rose pinned against his jacket, the color contrast catching her attention right away. Opposed to having a tie to match his look, he instead wore a white cravat.

She did not see many people who dressed like that in the modern world, and she had to admit he did look nice.

Upon finishing her analysis of his appearance she glanced back up, and their eyes met.

"First time seeing one another face-to-face, isn't it? I hope you can feel more at ease now, knowing what I look like," he said.

"Hi," Kagome finally found her voice after the minutes of silence. She clasped her hands together in front of her. "It is nice to meet you," she said.

"Yeah," he responded. "It feels great to speak to you while seeing each other." He closed his eyes as if thinking over something. When he opened them again he focused a serious look on her face. "Thank you again for trusting me and coming here for me."

Kagome nodded her response, and he took the initiative to speak again.

"As mentioned before, this is your room," he held his hand up as if to encourage her to look around. "I hope it's to your tastes. I did my best in preparing it just for you, for your stay. If you have any inconveniences or issues, please let me know."

She blinked at hearing those words. Had he really gone this far just to prepare this space for her? A smile came to rest on her face. No matter how she was brought here, this was still a nice thing.

"You're free to roam this floor as you wish, but you'll need to tell me first before looking over the other floors," Ray told her, and Kagome tilted her head to the side. At the innocent action, a smile appeared on his face. "You know the reason, right?"

"Is it because it's all confidential?" Kagome asked him and answered his question at the same time.

"Yes. I'm glad you remembered."

"Could you tell me why there are so many things that I may not do?" Kagome asked him, her curiosity once again getting the better of her. Still, he seemed to have anticipated this question and he exhaled in a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes.

"I understand it may frustrate you, but I tell you this for your own good." Ray approached her with his calming smile back on his face. He set a hand to her upper arm and pushed her forward with him. They reached a table with a chair tucked underneath it. He pulled it out and helped her into it. "There is a reason it is all a secret." Once she was comfortable Ray stepped away from her. "There's still time, so how about we discuss why you were brought here? Allow me to explain more on the game you will be testing for me."

Kagome nodded her head, and she allowed herself to focus on the words he would say. This was where she really needed to pay attention, right? She'd hate to have to ask again later, especially if it was something he had already explained to her.

"As you were already told, the purpose of your character in the game is to host a party for R.F.A. Each character you will see are all AIs that I designed." He paused, and Kagome tilted her head to the side once more. "There is a slight problem with them, however."

"A problem?" Kagome frowned as she repeated those words.

Ray nodded. "I've made them really realistic, despite being AI."

"Is it some sort of bug or…?"

"Oh, no, it isn't a bug," he brushed off that question with a laugh. "It's just that the AIs turn really suspicious when a new person enters the setting." He saw her nod in understanding, and he continued, "the concept of your character and her arrival is that someone hacked your messenger and enabled you to join them. Suspicious, isn't it?"

".. someone hacked the messenger?" Kagome asked. She partially sought confirmation on those words. That was a rather… specific concept. Then again… wasn't he the one who made the game? It made sense to make things as straightforward as possible to avoid any potential confusion from those playing it.

"Yes," Ray said as he nodded, "and then you enter the chat room. The result will be everyone is cautious of you. That's the setting of the game. It wouldn't be any fun if you were accepted and liked right from the start, now would it?"

"You have a point," Kagome admitted. What was the point of such a game if you were made to naturally fit into the plotline nice and simple? "It wouldn't be all that much fun if there was no tension to the new aspect being thrown into the crowd."

"I'm glad you see it that way!" Ray seemed to be pleased with her response, and he soon continued to speak. "They will question you about the hacker, but you will not be able to say anything due to not knowing anything. They'll ask how you got the app, your location, and perhaps they'll even try to pry for information on the creator- me. You _cannot_ reveal the truth about that. You _must_ keep it secret to the end. Will you promise me that you won't reveal all of this to the AIs?"

An uneasy feeling began to form inside her at his tone and words. The characters… they were AIs, right? If so, what did it matter if they were told?

"What will happen if I do tell them?"

".. _a game over_?" he let out a quiet hum as he said that. As though he were thinking of a proper response. "It'll devastate me if you end with a game over... so don't ever reveal the truth. No matter what."

Kagome remained silent as his words sunk into her head. He met her stare full-on and offered her an encouraging smile.

"Remember, please. Where you are, how you got the app, me… everything must remain a secret. Also, the fact that they are AIs. That also must be kept a secret, Kagome. Be careful as you play. If it ends up going through a forced shutdown then you'll have no choice other than to start over again. Don't let that happen.."

She soon nodded and accepted his explanation of how she should not reveal anything he counted as secret, and he continued at seeing her agree.

"There will be slight differences in actions and responses depending on how you interact with and talk to the characters, but if they don't accept you easily there is only one simple phrase that you need to say to them... All you need to do is tell them that someone named Rika sent you to hold a party. You'll see an immediate change in conversation."

"Rika?" Kagome blinked, confused. "Who's Rika supposed to be?"

"A character in the game," Ray responded as soon as that question came from her. "You'll learn more about her from the other characters in the game, but, to give you a bit of information, she is the one who founded the group in the game. Do you recall the role I told you that you'd be fulfilling?"

"I will be the person in charge of inviting the guests."

"Correct! You are to be the party coordinator. How you talk to the potential guests will determine whether they agree to attend or if they will decline the offer."

"And if I don't manage to invite them?"

"What do you think will happen?" he asked her. "If I tell you now it'll only spoil everything. If you want to know, then you must play the game," he finished with a smile shining on his face. "Guests are more crucial than you may think, and it is important to get as many as you can to show up. Oh, and don't forget that there might be more interesting things than that R.F.A. party depending on your choices while interacting with them."

Once again she nodded as she let his words sink into her head along with the other things he said.

Keep certain things secret, invite guests, and interact with the characters. Were there any other things that she needed to know in order to do this?

"I think I get it," Kagome eventually said, and her words caused a happy look to appear on his face.

"Good," he told her. "There's just one more thing that you need to do, though." He continued once he was sure he had her complete attention again. "You have to tell me what you think as you play the game. Everything, large or small. How the party went, what the characters said to you. I will be able to know how the game is going that way. This is the most important thing that you must do."

"..." Kagome closed her eyes as she thought back on all of his words. In truth, it did not sound all that complicated. She had stared down death and come marching back still alive, so testing his game wouldn't be hard for her. She had concluded that there was no danger for her, at least none she could pick up. While she still did not understand why her instinct had pulled her to this place, she found herself making up her mind. "Very well," she finally said. "I will help you to the best I can. Leave it to me."

"You're confident!" Ray was pleased to hear her words, and she let her own smile rise onto her face to match the one he currently wore. "Thanks to you, I'm also feeling more confident. I'll work even harder on this. It was worth waiting for the perfect tester," he said. He held his hand out. "Can I see your phone for a moment? I'll install the game now."

Kagome tugged her phone from where she had placed it in her pocket. She unlocked it and held it out to him. He took it and began to do something she could not see clearly.

"Thanks. It will only take a few minutes."

True to his word, once a few minutes passed by he handed her the phone back, and Kagome placed it on top of the table she sat at.

"Do you have any other questions?"

It was quiet as she searched for any questions she might have, only to come up with none. Kagome shook her head as she set her hands back in her lap. "How long do I have to stay here?" she asked.

He closed his eyes, thinking it over. "I'm not able to give you an exact date, but you'll be unable to leave before you conclude your testing." Ray opened his eyes, and Kagome felt her nerves jumble some. "Although… if you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay long after your testing is complete, as well...

"I.. I'm not sure," Kagome said, glancing away. "If I think of any more questions, I'll ask you."

"Good," he said. "Also… I know I keep emphasizing this but remember to keep the secret from those AIs. Don't try to get the game over easily. Promise me that you won't, please."

"... They are really AIs, right?"

She felt a bit on the uncertain side at having him constantly say those words. Did it really matter that badly? Not to reveal anything to the AIs?

"Of course," he responded. "They're my own creations. Unlike you and myself, they're not real. Don't put too much thought into what they say."

"Okay," she nodded at his words, and she figured then that it'd be the response she would get from him. "I won't tell them anything about the secrets," she finally promised him.

"Thanks!" Ray smiled at hearing her agree. A second later the smile disappeared, though. "I would like to stay and talk to you some more, but I have to get going now. You remember the plot, right?"

Kagome nodded and his smile returned.

"Good. Then give it your best, coordinator."

Shortly after saying those words, Ray turned and left her alone in the room she had been brought to. Kagome waited a few moments before picking her phone back up and unlocking it. On her home screen was an application she was not familiar with.

It was quiet as she sat there, and she soon let out a long sigh.

Now was a time good as ever, right?

She tapped on the icon after a few more minutes of hesitation, and she waited as the game loaded.

She still wondered why her instincts had pulled her to accept this. They were usually worth listening to, and she only hoped they hadn't pulled her into something she'd regret at a later date.

* * *

C.R: Another one of my old MM/IY stories I'm redoing and putting back up.

Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully, I got all the errors before posting. I might've missed some, though.

Thank you for reading! Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
